


Hold You Close

by StarDark



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDark/pseuds/StarDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Hux are college roommates and in a romantic relationship. Ben gets bad news and doesn't take it so well. Hux is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and I finally decided I should write it down. I've no idea how good it is and I'm not completely happy with it, but here it is anyways. 
> 
> This is so OOC, I'm sorry. 
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM. Also some character death.

 

Hux returns to their dorm room to find Ben sitting on his bed, his face hidden against his knees and his arms curled around his head. His phone is lying in pieces on the floor where he had clearly thrown it. Pulling off his shoes, Hux slides onto the bed to sit close to Ben, resting his hand between them, letting Ben make the choice. Tilting his head back against the wall, he sits in silence for a few moments, the quiet accented by Ben’s irregular breathing. Eventually, Ben moves, reaching out with one hand towards Hux. Their hands meet, fingers lacing together. Ben’s grip is tight, and Hux can feel him shaking. Hux carefully lifts their hands to press his lips against Ben’s knuckles. Ben moves slightly, leaning to curl against Hux, his head pressed into Hux’s shoulder. Hux raises his free hand, running his fingers through Ben’s hair over and over, resting his head against Ben’s. Slowly, Ben’s shaking lessens.

 

“Have you been able to keep yourself safe?” Hux finally asks quietly, and feels Ben shake his head.

 

“That’s ok,” Hux murmurs, his hand working to carefully scoot Ben’s sleeve up to his elbow, exposing the fresh cuts overlaying the mess scars across his forearm.

 

“I’m going to get up and get a washcloth, ok?” Hux gently kisses Ben’s forehead. “I’m not leaving, I’m just going to go into the bathroom and I’ll be right back.” Ben nods, and Hux gently moves away from him, quickly striding into the bathroom, running a washcloth under the water and grabbing a towel and the box of bandages as he returns to Ben. He sits on the edge of the bed by him, carefully running the washcloth over the skin to clear away the blood, drying it off before carefully bandaging over all of the cuts. Done, Hux presses a kiss to Ben’s wrist before moving to lay against the wall at the head of the bed, opening his arms to motion Ben to him. Ben curls up against Hux again, and both lay in silence for a long while.

 

Eventually, Ben’s low voice breaks the silence.

 

“My dad died.” His voice shakes as he chokes out the words. Hux quietly runs his fingers through Ben’s hair, letting him know that he is listening and giving him the chance to say as little or as much as he wants.

 

“His helicopter crashed in the mountains, they’d been searching for some guy who had gotten himself lost and injured. Apparently they found the guy on a ridge with no good place to land. Dad was able to land well enough for his copilot and the medic to get out to start patient care, but there was a gust of wind that curled over the ridge and knocked the helicopter off balance and towards the others, but Dad managed to keep the rotors from injuring anyone but in the process the helicopter tipped and crashed down the side of the ridge. The others were able to call for help but it was too late for Dad.

 

“I found out when Mom called and then I kind of… lost it.” Hux thinks of the phone lying on the floor and the razor blade he knows Ben has hidden somewhere.

 

“Shit I should call Mom, she doesn’t need to be worrying about me on top of everything else.” Ben begins to sit up, ostensibly to get his phone and put it back together.

 

“I’ll deal with it,” Hux says quietly as he pulls Ben back down to him. He pulls his own phone out and sends a quick text to Leia: _Ben is okay. He doesn’t want you to worry about him. He’s handling things badly, but I’m taking care of him and I’ll stay with him and keep him safe._ His phone buzzes a minute later: _Thank you._

 

Hux wraps his arm around Ben again, smiling as Ben tilts his head to trail kisses along Hux’s jaw and down his neck.

 

“Thank you,” Ben breaths, holding Hux tighter.

 

Hours later, Ben’s eyes are closed and he is still, breathing slowly and evenly, and Hux thinks he’s asleep.

  
“I love you,” Hux whispers. With his face tucked against Hux’s shoulder, Ben smiles softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kinda wanted to come up with a way for Han to die that mirrored what happened in The Force Awakens... Trying to save someone, falling. In my head, the guy they were rescuing was named Kylo Ren.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism extremely welcome (this is my second fic ever and I'd like to get to be a better writer)!


End file.
